Bel'alah Sunshard
Iiloridan Sunshard’s oldest child, Bel’alah ‘Bella’ Sunshard is a brash, scrappy child who longs for constant adventure and excitement. Yearning to follow in her warrior mother’s image, Bella can often be found dogging her younger sibling’s footsteps, badgering them to turn their play to competitive rounds of tag and wargames. Though she has hidden depths of intelligence and skills beyond hitting things with sticks and training swords, she has yet to find any will or desire to excel past such simple goals. Appearance Bel’alah is a typical young Sin'dorei child in general appearance. Young and gangly, she is several shades paler than her darker skinned father, but liberally coated with freckles and glowing from frequent time in the sun. Her dark and curly hair is generally in need of brushing. Though still tainted with the fel-colored eyes of her fore-bearers, the green of her eyes is more muted than that of the previous generation, likely in part thanks to her father’s Light-bound influence. Though young, Bella is rapidly growing tall for her age; with a mother who stood at over 6’6”, and a patrilineal grandmother who reached an equally respectable 6’3”, the young girl is likely destined to surpass her father in height. Personality Prone to bouts of temper, irritability, and sheer pigheadedness, Bella at her most foul is the sum of her parent’s worst personality traits. While not outright spoiled, she is a force to the reckoned with, sometimes arguing simply for argument's sake and only grudgingly admitting when she’s wrong. Bella is not a good loser, but at least she (usually) learns from her mistakes. Inquisitive and willing to try almost anything at least once, Bella is prone to rushing into things without thinking, and has led her siblings into more than one ill-fated scrape. History Bel’alah was, to put it bluntly, an unexpected accident. With her mother under the impression that she could not have children, ‘precautions’ were not taken regularly. Whether misdiagnosed or somehow healed from constant exposure to Iiloridan’s healing magic, Bel’alah was a definite surprise to both of her parents, but a quickly welcomed one. Flush with love and pride at his new daughter, Iiloridan named his first born after both the eternal Belore and the Light, inspired by how quickly the infant had earned his utter devotion. The somewhat embarrassingly grandiose name is shortened to ‘Bella’ more often than not. While her father never married her mother, Bella and her siblings all gained their father’s family name without reservation. With the loss of their mother at the advent of the Cataclysm, Iiloridan moved himself and all four children to his only recently recovered childhood home of Caravan Court. As Caravan Court is located within the ruined side of Silvermoon, the children spent the next several years growing up in relative safety and isolation from the rest of the population, protected from the wretched herds that still roam areas of the otherwise deserted ruins. By and large home schooled by their father and Uncle Kalyanar, the siblings have grown a bit wild over the years, used to the freedom to roam and climb over anything within their rune and enchantment protected territory. However, weekend trips to the bustling bazaar of Silvermoon City keeps them from becoming too isolated. Helping their Uncle Kalyanar run what remains of the Brightquill family business, the children are free to mingle with the children of other merchants and the elite that shop among them - with mixed results. Current Events Like the rest of her siblings, Bella has currently been given the task of searching through the extensive family library to find ideas for her future trade, to continue the Brightquill family traditions and legacy. Knowing that they won’t be able to be declared young adults - and eventually, true adults - in the eyes of the family until they manage their Apprenticeship project and eventual Journeyman qualification, the heat is on. Thankfully, she has a few years yet to find something that peaks her interest. With the arrival of the Legion and the departure of their father yet again, Bella is more frustrated and temperamental than ever now that she is old enough to understand the scope of the threat. Brash and as fearless as only an untested child can be, Bella wants to join Iiloridan in the fight - or a least start her proper training to become a warrior. Far too young yet for either, Bella’s frustration is taking form as early teen rebellion and far-ranging trips around the Silvermoon Ruins, much to her caretaker’s distress. Relationships Iiloridan Sunshard Bella’s relationship with her father has generally been a kind and loving one, though Bella is very prone to testing the upper limits of Iiloridan’s temper. Always willing to adjust his care and play style for each of his children, Bella bonded with her father through all sorts of rough-housing and things like pretend battles and sword fighting. Occasionally indulging his first-born with exciting stories of the wide world too scary for her younger siblings has only further endeared Bella to her father - with a side effect of inflaming her desire to experience such things for herself. Unfortunately, the loss of the children’s mother only worsened Bella’s tempers and already poor impulse control, and Iiloridan is sure to be in for a rough few years once Bella reaches her teens. Iirinar Sunshard While their relationship has calmed in recent years, Bella and Iri once had a much more fierce rivalry. Jealously spawned by being removed from her position as the only child, Bella once loathed her little brother as only a child firmly within their Terrible Twos can. While she still pokes and prods at her brother for his cowardice and timid behavior, he’s gained her grudging respect from the few occasions he’s fought back. Dalchirya Sunshard Of all the siblings, Bella gets along with her only sister the best - simply because Chirya refuses to let Bella walk all over her. Almost as headstrong as Bella, but with infinitely more charm and good humor, Chirya defuses her sister’s tempers with increasing ease. It helps that both girls enjoy a good adventure, boldly leading the boys in their games together. A’enlyndr Sunshard As will the elder brother, Bella lacks patience for her littlest brother’s weakness, in addition to his younger age slowing them all down when it comes to their play time. However, the brash girl has a silent but growing respect for her little brother’s cleverness and quiet wit. Bella is unfortunately responsible for Aen’s fear of water, carelessly pushing him into the pond when the boy was only a toddler. The only positive outcome from the near-disaster is that Bella has yet to treat any of her siblings with such a cavalier attitude since, even developing a gruff protectiveness of her youngest sibling. Gallery Bel2.png|Art by Posia Bab outfits by liri Bella casual red.png|Art by Dorksworn Bab outfits by liri Bella casual blue.png|Art by Dorksworn Bab outfits by liri Bella formal Brightquill.png|Art by Dorksworn Category:Characters